Maybe a Little Bit
by X-seddie-X
Summary: Got this idea whilst watching Good Luck Charlie - Boys and Girls     Seddie - hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Maybe a Little Bit

Got this idea watching Good Luck Charlie - Boys and Girls  
Seddie - hope you like it

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the things in this that may have copyright. However, I have asked for iCarly for my birthday … Dad just laughed.

Chapter 1

Freddie's POV  
I was just sitting on the couch, Carly's apartment of course, when the blonde demon walked in, hit me over the head and then dragged Carly upstairs, laughing. "What the hell Sam?" Weird you say? Not at all, she'd been doing that a lot lately, no reasons whatsoever. Well, other than the fact that, quote, "It's Freddork and it's fun."

Sam's POV  
I ran upstairs with Carly, laughing my head off at Freddork's face. I jumped on her trampoline bed all ready to tell her this amazing story I'd heard when she beat me to it. "Why do you always bully Freddie?" she said. What, where did that come from? I gave her a 'duh' look, "I bully Fredweird 'cause its fun."  
She scowled at me, "Yeah, but you never used to hit … ahh." She smiled. Why was she looking at me like that? What did I do this time? "What!"  
"Do you like Freddie?" she asked.  
Well, that was … unexpected, "Ew, gross, no!" I got up, left and slammed the door.

Carly's POV  
I sat there on my bed thinking. I am never wrong about relationships, or Sam, ever. I jumped as the door opened interrupting my thoughts. It was Sam again, I thought she'd left. "Well, maybe a little bit." That was all she said. I looked up to tell her that I knew it but she was already gone. Probably in need of ham. I have to talk to Freddie.

I snuck downstairs making up the plan as I went along. I am hoping that Freddie is still here as I'm screwed if he's not. Yes! He's still on the couch. I took a running jump, leapt over it and landed next to him. "Hi there," I said.  
"Whoa Carly, give a guy some warning." Who cares about warning that was fun, I've got to do that more often.  
"I just spoke to Sam," I said, starting gently.  
"Well no, you just spent 5 minutes up there for no reason," he said sarcastically.  
I ignored him, "I found out why she's been hitting you more."  
"Me too, she hates me."  
"Not exactly," boy was he thick for a tech-dude.  
"Why then?"  
Forget gently I'm bored, "'Cause she likes you." I said then paused looking at Freddie.  
"Sam likes me … me. Yeah right Carly. Ha, good one." How can he not believe me, I'm telling the truth.  
I moved on. "What I want to know is do you like her?"  
His face froze, then he frowned, "Ew, gross, no!" He got up, left and slammed the door. Not again, I rolled my eyes waiting for the door to re-open. They are so alike. On cue Freddie reappeared, "Well, maybe a little bit." Then he left again. I now had the info I needed, meaning I had a lot of planning to do if I wanted to get them together. I thought, I knew both parts and Freddie sort of did to. I'll have to work on Sam first ... after a quick snack.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe a Little Bit

Got this idea watching Good Luck Charlie - Boys and Girls  
Seddie - hope you like it

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the things in this that may have copyright. However, I have asked for iCarly for my birthday … Dad just laughed.

Chapter 2

Sam's POV  
I was sat alone in the hall thinking about what I'd told Carly, and more importantly, myself. How could I like Fredweird? I was going over this in my head when my thoughts were interrupted, "Hi Sam," oh great, just the person I want to see. I looked up, he was breathing really quickly. "What's up dork?"  
"Carly just told me something and I'm not sure whether to believe her," he was smiling knowingly, oh dear.  
"I swear someday I'm gonna' kill that girl, it's not true, I don't really like you, it was a joke."  
"Oh really then what's with this 'maybe a little bit'?" I stood up, refusing to look at him and ran out of Bushwell.

Carly's POV  
I was just about to call Sam when I heard Freddie yell, "Wait up Sam!" Oh no, what has he done.  
"Freddie, get in here … NOW!"

Freddie's POV  
"Freddie get in here … NOW!" That was Carly and she sounds furious. I'd better go see what she wants. I walked in casually and sat on couch. She just stood there glaring at me, "What did you do?"  
I smirked, "Well, I found out that Sam does like me."  
"You what, how dare you. I told you that in confidence. You had no right to question her, that's my job."  
I laughed, "So you're allowed to meddle in our personal lives but when I do it it's a crime?"  
"Yeah, well, umm … that's not the point. The point is you may have just ruined any chance of you and Sam." She paused, "Well … go fix it."  
"I thought I couldn't meddle, you do it." And with that I walked out.

**Oh no has Freddie ruined everything?**  
**Find out if you review.**

|

|

|  
\/


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe a Little Bit

Got this idea watching Good Luck Charlie - Boys and Girls Seddie - hope you like it

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the things in this that may have copyright. However, I have asked for iCarly for my birthday … Dad just laughed.

**God I'm so sorry for not updating in over 6 months but I've just been so busy and I completely forgot about it until yesterday. I hope you like this chapter and I promse to update more frequently from now on. Oh and I hope the characters aren't too OOC.**

Chapter 3

Sam's POV  
Having just run away from the guy that I didn't even know I liked, I realised something. I'm Sam Puckett and I run away from no one. I turned on my heel and walked back up the stairs, only to run into Carly. "Hey Carls, what's up?"  
"What's up? What's up! You tell me you like Freddie, run away, come back smiling and all I get is what's up. What did Freddie say?"  
"Well first he said that you told him that I like him." I scowled, "You really can't keep secrets can you?" I said jokingly.  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that Sam."  
"It's fine, I should have known that you'd meddle."  
"Why'd you run though?"  
"I didn't, I came back. I am Sam Puckett after all and I don't run, especially not for a guy."  
"Okaay. So what are you gonna do now?"  
"I'm gonna confront the dork. After all I haven't hit him in at least ten minutes." And with that I walked off.

Carly's POV  
Uh oh, this can't end well. I'll just go keep an eye on them. _So you going to spy? _No, it's not spying, it's surveying. _Spying. _Investigating. _Spying. _Supervising. _Spying. _Oh shut up brain.

Meanwhile…

Freddie's POV - Freddie His brain  
Ok, let me get this straight, I like Sam.  
Yes, isn't that obvious.  
No it's not actually.  
So you've not been staring at her?  
Ok maybe I have a little.  
And…  
And I don't mind being with her without Carly anymore.  
So…  
Fine, it is obvious.  
Duh, you're just clueless.  
Hey!  
Just getting the facts sorted. What else do we know?  
That she likes me too, I think.  
Ok, and what are you going to do?  
Nothing, because Carly forbade it.  
Yeah. What?  
Nothing.  
It's your life.  
Yeah, but Carly scares me sometimes.  
Wimp.  
Shut up.  
God I must be going mad, I'm having a conversation with my brain.  
_Bang Bang Bang. _Oh crap. That's either Carly or Sam and I don't particularly want to talk to either of them. If I'm quiet then maybe they'll go away. I hear the lock click and the door handle turn. Must be Sam, only she could unlock it without a key. Great.

**Ooh cliffie, what's Sam going to do?**

**Find out if you review :)**

**P.S. I just watched the iLost My Mind promos and got really excited that it's out on Saturday, until my sister reminded me that, being in the UK, it won't be out here for ages. We're only up to iSell Penny-Tees :(  
Thank God for youtube :)**


End file.
